


Only Friends

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Only Friends  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Charles Gunn (Gunn/Fred, Wesley/Fred implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 141  
>  **Summary:** They were only friends.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 14](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1764819.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/649329/649329_original.jpg)

Gunn couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Every single time she walked into a room he couldn’t help but stare. What he wouldn’t give to be able to hold her one more time, to hear her whisper his name in that breathless way she did after she woke. 

But Fred didn’t see him anymore. Not really. They weren’t close not like they used to be. Oh, they said they were friends, always would be. But how can you be only friends with the love of your life?

Pain ripped through his chest as he watched her look at Wesley as if he were the light in her darkness. Another lash of pain stabbed at him. It was the way she used to look at him. 

She was the one good thing in his life and he had let her go.


End file.
